Coffee and Alpha Male Sexuality
by jeffperry
Summary: A reality where Britta has the upper hand after overhearing Jeff admitting he still has feelings for her.


A/N: THERE'S JUST TOO MUCH JEFF LOVING BRITTA LATELY NOT TO WRITE. So this story kind of shifts power and we have Britta being flirty and witty while coaxing Jeff to admit his feelings. Random little references to other J/B moments throughout the seasons. Dan Harmon created everything! Enjoy!

* * *

"I just um…well hey. Just wanted to make sure you're okay, you kind of left in a hurry without saying bye. And with Duncan, so. Not that you're not allowed to leave a bar with Duncan – wow. Okay. Yeah, just making sure you're okay. Text me."

Britta smirked and re-played the message. After Duncan dropped her off at home she had stacked a pile of candles in her arms, filled the tub with hot water, and taken her phone out of her purse. It wasn't until after she had crawled into her tub that she had checked her voicemail.

Britta smirked because the message Jeff left her made her think of the first drunk phone call she had given him four years ago. And then the drunk message Jeff left her. He had gotten drunk with Abed just to leave that voicemail to even out the score. For her. Britta grinned and poked a knee out of the bath bubbles lazily. Normally she would fight every urge to believe Jeff left the voicemail out of jealousy – she would say they were just friends, that Jeff just knew Duncan could be a slime ball. But after a night like tonight and a glass of red, Britta didn't care. She was studying psychology – she knew the symptoms of jealousy.

* * *

Britta got ready carefully the next morning: sheer long sleeved shirt, jeans, leather jacket, lightly curled hair, and high heeled boots. She thought about wearing a skirt or dress but decided against it.

At school, Britta spotted Jeff in the coffee shop in the cafeteria.

"Still haven't made the switch to green tea, huh?" She cocked her head, grinning at him. Jeff. Her Jeff. Annoyingly tall, scruffy, wearing a watch that cost a month's worth of rent, sleeves rolled to his elbows.

Jeff spun around. She could have sworn she heard a tiny inhale as he took her in.

"First of all – you're really bringing up Vaughn right now?"

Britta shrugged.

"Second – where were you last night? I thought Duncan had-"

"Duncan had what?" Britta asked, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Well, you didn't text me. He could've murdered you."

"Murdered me? Is this the kind of guy you're friends with?"

Jeff grinned. "Alright, well whatever. He came back to the bar and told me he gave you a lift home." Jeff turned back to the coffee shop and ordered a coffee and a green tea.

"Make that two coffees," Britta corrected him.

Jeff cocked an eyebrow at her. She pretended not to notice. Jeff paid for their coffees and they walked to the study room together slowly.

"So," Britta started, "do you think a lot of people like me?"

Jeff gave her a questioning look. "Despite your Jodie Foster severity, yes," Jeff quipped back.

"Uh huh. And what about guys, specifically?"

Jeff gave her a sideways glance. "I feel like this conversation is supposed to be going a certain way and I didn't get the script."

Britta took a sip of her coffee. "Well, it's just that I was wondering how many people have to like me for you to be turned on at any given moment."

Jeff stopped in the hallway and closed his eyes. "You overheard Duncan and I at the bar last night."

"Every word."

Jeff opened his eyes and stared straight ahead. Britta looked at him with curiosity. She wondered what was going through his mind. Was he reeling for something witty to say? Was he going to try to defend himself? He had already admitted that she had overheard him. Something that sounded suspiciously like a racing heartbeat filled the air.

"So," Jeff started walking again.

"So," Britta said, "first of all, I'm flattered. Second – have you ever heard of email?"

Jeff closed his eyes again. "Are you really doing this to me right now?"

"Looks like it."

"Are you going to 'therapize' me into talking about my feelings?" Jeff asked, looking at Britta.

"Not yet," Britta said, and stopped. They had reached the study room, and Shirley and Annie were already seated inside.

"Listen," he said, and pulled her off to the side. "I know this is potentially the worst place and time-"

"You mean in front of the study room a minute before we have to go in?" Britta asked innocently.

"You're the worst."

"Dude, are you okay? You're breathing really heavily." Britta smirked. Her eyes were locked to Jeff's and she saw an exact replica of how he had looked at her last night.

Jeff broke eye contact and let out an exasperated sigh. "Is there any way, you know…you and I could-"

"Maybe," Britta cut him off. She nodded her head in the direction of the study room table. "There's still a new table to christen…."

Jeff bit his lip. Britta wished she knew exactly what he was thinking that very moment.

"Thanks for the coffee," she said, and walked into the study room, but not before looking back.


End file.
